


Taking A Break

by loves_books



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission goes wrong, BA realises that Face needs some down time.</p><p>Co-written with Jullian Gray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Break

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote the opening section to this (approx. 1000 words) almost 3 years ago, then promptly forgot about it before accepting that I was never going to finish it. Jullian was kind enough to adopt my little piece and has written the remaining story, and I'm sharing it here with permission.

“Up and at ‘em, loverboys!” Loud hammering on the bedroom door jolted BA abruptly into consciousness. “Time for pancakes!” Another round of hammering, followed by the sound of feet thundering away down the corridor.

“You gotta be kiddin’ me…” he groaned.

“Ignore him…” Face’s voice was quiet and full of sleep as he simply cuddled closer, a warm and heavy weight on BA’s chest. “Too early…”

Warm breath ghosting across his neck soon started to lull BA back to sleep, but it was all too good to be true. Those footsteps thundered back again and Murdock shouted through the door, “You up? Come on! Pancakes!”

“We’re up, now go away!” Giving in to the inevitable, BA stretched one arm out to flick on the bedside lamp, immediately wincing as the bright light stabbed his eyes.

The man in his arms groaned softly, tightening his arms further around BA’s chest and shifting slightly against his side. “You can’t be serious, Bosco, really…?”

BA craned his head down and pressed a gentle kiss into bed-rumpled curls, noticing with a smile that Face had his eyes screwed tightly shut, hiding against his neck. “You know he ain’t gonna stop once he’s got an idea in his head,” he whispered, keeping his lips against Face’s head.

“But it’s too early…”

A quick glance at the clock showed it was actually nearly nine in the morning, practically civilized for Murdock, but still the dead of night for BA’s more nocturnal lover. “Come on, Temp.” He shifted Face’s limp body gently to one side and rolled up onto his hip until they were face to face. “At least there’s coffee on the go.”

True enough, the smell of the industrial strength coffee only Hannibal Smith could produce was drifting under the door. But Face still didn’t open his eyes. “Just once, I’d like a lie-in,” he breathed. “Where there’s no job, no mission. No one injured or sick. No pancakes.” BA smiled as a warm hand slipped around his lower back, pulling them closer together. “No reason to get out of bed.”

“No one to interrupt us, either,” BA added, and his handsome lover huffed a sleepy little laugh, finally cracking his eyes open a fraction as that hand slipped lower to squeeze BA’s ass through his boxers.

In response, BA slid one hand up into his other half’s hair, cradling the weight of his head as Face moved into the touch. With a smile, he whispered, “Good mornin’, Temp.”

“Morning, Bosco,” came the soft answer, but Face giggled and ducked his head when BA tried to move in for a kiss. “Morning breath!”

For a long moment they wrestled lazily, neither putting in too much effort, and BA simply reveled in the feeling of his lover’s warm body moving with his. The fact that they could finally do this without worrying about being discovered was still a little mind-blowing to him. It had turned out that Hannibal and Murdock had known about their relationship for quite some time, but everything was finally in the open now. 

Face eventually let BA pin him on his back, wrists pressed into the pillows above his head, and BA straddled his lover’s hips, hovering over his prize and just drinking his fill of the view. Face was beautiful like this, his long muscular body stretched out on display, hair mussed, bright blue eyes still a little bleary, heavy shadow on his chin and cheeks.

The smirk on those full lips, as well as the beginnings of a familiar and welcome erection pressing against his own, broke through BA’s thoughts, and he leaned down to eagerly claim those lips.

Morning breath aside, BA never tired of kissing his lover in the morning. Or at any other time; Face always threw everything he had into a kiss, from each little peck placed carefully on his cheek in passing, to their full and passionate make-out sessions. The ones that always stole BA’s breath and left his shorts far too tight.

But kissing Face in the morning was BA’s favorite. His lover was still loose and pliant from sleep, body warm and relaxed, and more willing to let BA dominate their kiss. He took his time, licking through every inch of his lover’s mouth, sucking on Face’s lower lip and savoring the sleepy little mewls from deep in Face’s throat. The world faded around them again, until those cursed footsteps made BA groan into the kiss.

“You’re not up yet?” A fist pounded on the door, loud and insistent. “I want pancakes!”

“I’m gonna kill that fool.” BA let his forehead rest against Face’s, breathing a little hard and staring deep into sleepy blue eyes. “You wanna share a shower?”

But Face smiled before letting his eyes slip closed, a yawn BA’s only answer. He pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his lover’s perfect nose as Face pulled his hands back down, tugging at the blankets as BA climbed out from under them. “Just five more minutes, Bosco…”

With a smile of his own, BA tucked the blankets back around his lover, smoothing those messy curls back from his forehead. “One day…” he murmured, thinking aloud. “One day we’ll get some proper time alone, without them other two fools. A weekend away, maybe, just us two.”

“Sounds amazing,” Face slurred, already half-asleep again. “Sleep and sex and you…”

Trust his lover to narrow it down to the basics. Leaving the lamp on, BA left Face to doze and took a quick shower, mind working the whole time. As much as they both loved Murdock and Hannibal, it would be pretty incredible to have some time for just him and Face. Even just a few days in a motel – the things he could do to Face with a whole weekend to play with…

By the time he got out of the shower, Face was a softly-snoring lump buried beneath the blankets, and BA found he didn’t have the heart to wake him. He knew, despite his lover’s protests to the contrary, their difficult last mission was still having an effect on the other man, and Face was still exhausted.

In an instant, his plans solidified in his mind. Dressing quickly but quietly, he turned the light off and left Face to sleep, needing to talk to Hannibal. And to kill Murdock: pancakes, indeed.

The moment BA entered the kitchen Murdock came bouncing up to him a huge triumphant smile on his face. 

“Told you they would get up to make pancake…” Murdock just managed to get out before BA wrapped two large hands around his throat and squeezed with just enough pressure to stop the flow of air. 

“You say the word pancakes again, and I will flatten you into one, do you understand me?” BA growled out a warning as he added just a bit more pressure. 

When Murdock tried to squeak out a response, the big man moved his face closer to the pilot’s, so they were staring into each other’s eyes. 

“Just nod your fool head, yes or no.” 

Murdock instantly nodded his head yes, but BA waited until the other man’s face turned several different colors before finally releasing him. 

“Not one word about pancakes.” BA pointed at the skinny pilot one last time before backing up and moving to the coffee pot. 

“Where’s the kid?” Hannibal asked from behind his newspaper; completely unfazed by the commotion around him. 

“I need to talk to you about taking him away for a week.” BA moved to sit down across from Hannibal, who lowered his paper to look at him. BA noticed the concerned look in the older man’s eyes, and he could tell the colonel was waiting for further explanation. “Face is exhausted, Hannibal, he woke up then fell right back asleep.” 

“The knife wound still bothering him?” 

“No, but he’s tired, Hannibal. He won’t admit it to no one but he needs some down time.” 

“Have you talked to him about taking some time off?” Hannibal leaned forward across the table. “You know how he is, if he even has the slightest idea that you think something is wrong with him, he’s going to buck against any suggestion you have.”

“Yeah, I know,” BA nodded understanding exactly what the older man was talking about. No matter how confident Face acted, the man had insecurities that ran long and deep. “When the fool came banging on the door this morning I suggested that we might talk to you about taking some time off, just the two of us. He seemed to like the idea.”

“You just tell me when and make sure that you check in on a regular basis.” 

“Will do,” BA nodded. “And thanks, man.”

“You don’t need to thank me; I’d do anything for you boys.”

“Everything except have him make me breakfast,” Murdock huffed from his place on the kitchen counter.

“What did I tell you about pancakes?” BA growled.

“I didn’t say pancakes,” Murdock smiled. “You did.”

“He does have you there,” Hannibal chuckled as he picked his paper back up.

“You ain’t helping any, Boss,” BA shook his head as he rose from the table. “Alright, I’ll fix you pancakes but I’m not putting any weird stuff in them.”

“Define weird.” 

As Hannibal listened to the two other members of his team quietly arguing in the kitchen over what was proper food and what wasn’t, he became aware of the youngest team member coming down the hall.

“Morning Kid,” Hannibal smiled as he put down his paper once more to watch Face stretch and yawn. 

“Morning Boss,” Face offered him a faint smile. “Any coffee left?”

“Should be, but I’m not sure if I’d go in there until they decide if pickle relish and mayo are breakfast condiments.” Hannibal slid his half cup of coffee towards Face.

“Thanks,” Face offered him a smile as he grabbed the sugar. “Anything new happening in the world?” 

“Not a damn thing,” Hannibal shook his head as he studied Face. While the kid did seem to have most of his color back, there was still a slight brown smudge under his eyes indicating how tired he really was. 

“Is that one of BA’s shirts?” Hannibal asked as he noticed how the clothing seemed to hang off Face’s shoulders. 

“No, it’s one of mine,” Face chuckled. “Figured with BA growling at Murdock this morning it might be a good day to stick with my own wardrobe.”

“Smart boy,” Hannibal winked as he picked his paper back up, glad that BA had talked to him about taking Face away for some real down time.

***

“How would you feel about going to Chicago next week?” BA asked Face as they lay in bed together that evening.

“You want to go and see your mother?”

“That’s part of it.” BA moved his hand up to rub Face’s back. “I thought we might visit her for a few days, and then you and I could see the sights, go out to some nice restaurants. We’d just be two people lost in a crowd of thousands.”

“Isn’t it cold there this time of year?” Face shuddered.

“I promise to keep you warm?” BA smiled as he pulled Face even closer to his body.  
***  
Face looked in the mirror as he studied the scruff on his face and his unruly curls. For only the third or perhaps the fourth time in his life he was going to meet the family of one of his lovers. And while he was sure that BA was not going to introduce him as his lover he still wanted to make a good impression. 

‘Well if you’re going to do it, you might as well do it.’ Face thought as he picked up the phone and called his favorite stylist in the area. 

***

BA started to pace back and forth as he waited for Face to come home; they were supposed to have been on the road over an hour ago, but as normal his ‘pretty boy’ boyfriend was running late. 

“Relax BA, he’ll be here.” Hannibal chuckled from behind his paper. “You know how Face is: he’s probably buying a new suit.” 

“I know how he is, and we’re going to be late. I told my momma to expect us at 9:00 tomorrow morning not tomorrow evening.”

“That’s the fun of dating someone who’s so damn cute.” Murdock snickered. 

“Who would you suggest if not Face?” Hannibal asked. 

“I told him that I was lower maintenance.” 

“Both of you need to stop right now,” BA warned then quickly turned back to the window when he heard a car pull up. 

“About time,” he grumbled as he watched Face’s new Audi pull up to the front of the house. “Now maybe we can get on the road.” 

Moving to the door, BA pulled it open, ready to tell Face that they should have been on the road hours ago, but instead he could only stare in complete disbelief at what he saw before him.

“What have you done?” 

Hearing the tone in BA’s voice, Murdock and Hannibal quickly rose from their seats and moved to the door. What they saw left both of them speechless. 

“You don’t like it?” Face asked as he self-consciously ran his fingers through his hair.

Out of the three of them, it was Hannibal who was the first to respond. 

“It looks great kid; I think you just caught us off-guard. Hell, the last time I saw you with your hair that short was when you were letting it grow back out from basic.” 

“It’s not that short.” Face huffed, but his fingers were once again carding through it. 

“Why?” Was all BA could say as he looked at the man who looked a lot like his lover but at the same time didn’t. Gone were the long unruly curls and stubbled cheeks and chin. In their place was short-cut dark blonde that was parted slightly to one side, as well as a clean-shaven smooth face. 

“You don’t like it.” Face sighed, and BA felt his heart break at the defeated and lost look in the other man’s beautiful blue eyes. 

“No, no,” BA shook his head. “It looks great.” Stepping forward, BA moved to take Face by the shoulders so that he could stare deep into the other man’s eyes. “I like it a lot, it’s just that I’ve never seen you like this.”

“You’re sure you’re okay with it?”

“Like you could grow it out overnight,” Murdock snickered as he walked back into the house. 

“I bet Face could con it into growing out.” Hannibal chuckled as he followed Murdock back down the hall.

“So, I guess we should be going, huh?” Face turned to BA. 

“Yeah,” BA nodded as he reached out to run his fingers through Face’s hair.

***

“Hi Momma,” Bosco greeted his mother as she opened the door to her apartment.

“Scooter!” Mrs. Baracus cried out as wrapped her son up in her arms. “It’s so good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too, momma.” 

As the two separated, Mrs. Baracus noticed the younger man standing behind her son. She studied Face for a moment before her smile widened. 

“You must be Face, I would recognize you anywhere by the way Bosco described you in his letters.”

“Yes, it’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Baracus.” 

“Call me momma.” She took a step back to study him for a moment. “Though I thought you had curly hair?”

“I just got it cut before we came down.”

“That’s a shame, I would have liked to see it. I bet it you look great with curly hair.”

Face turned to shoot BA a dirty look as his lover started laughing. 

***

“That was wonderful,” Face sighed as he leaned back in his chair at the dinner table. “That was the best meal I’ve had in a long time. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome; it makes me feel good to know that people enjoy my cooking.”

Face stood up from the table and had started to collect the dirty plates when Mrs. B placed her hand on his wrist. 

“You put those down; I’ll take care of them.”

“Really, I don’t mind.”

“Well I do, you’re here on vacation.” She smiled at him before turning to her son. “Scooter, why don’t you two boys go into the living room and relax; I’ll join you in just a few minutes.”

“Yes momma.” BA moved to stand next to Face. “If you’re sure you don’t need any help.”

“The only help I need is for the two of you to get out of my way.” She smiled as she ushered both of them out of the room. 

As the two settled down on the couch, BA picked up the remote and started to flip through the different channels. After a few minutes, the two decided on a movie that they thought they would enjoy along with Mrs. B. True to her word Mrs. Baracus joined the two men right after she finished the cleaning the kitchen. Upon entering the living room she couldn’t help but smile as she noticed her son was trying to stay awake, and Face was already asleep, his head resting on her son’s shoulder. 

“Here Scooter, cover him up before he gets chilled.” Mrs. B retrieved the knitted throw off the back of her chair and handed it to her son. 

“Thanks momma.” BA accepted the throw from her before carefully covering Face with it. The younger man mumbled something in his sleep, settling back down when BA wrapped his arm around Face’s shoulder and pulled him closer to his side. 

“Poor thing looks like he’s worn out.”

“It was a long trip, and our last mission was a really hard one.” BA looked down at Face before he looked back up at her. “He was stabbed and I…” BA stopped as he fought to keep control of his emotions. “It was pretty rough.”

“I understand.” Mrs. Baracus nodded. “When you think you are going to lose a person you love it’s scary, and it hurts you to know that they are hurting.”

“It does.” BA nodded as he looked down at Face for just a moment before turning back to his mother. 

“Momma, I have something important to tell you, and I hope it doesn’t make you stop loving me.”

“Bosco, I could never stop loving you.”

“You haven’t heard what I’m going to tell you.” 

“If it’s that you and Templeton are lovers, I already know.”

“How?”

“Child, all I have to do is look at the two of you, and if that wasn’t enough, every letter you have sent me since you met Templeton has had something about him in it.” 

“Are you disappointed?”   
“Of course not, Bosco, how could I be disappointed?” She smiled at her son. “If the two of you love one another, treat each other with respect and dignity, that is all that matters.”

“I’m glad you feel that way.” Bosco nodded as he pulled Face a little closer to his body. 

“And what would you have done if I had told you that I didn’t approve?”

“We would leave and go to a hotel.” BA looked directly into this mother’s eyes. “I love him, momma, and he loves me.”

“I’m happy for both of you.” She smiled at her son.

***

Face woke the next morning in a strange room and in a strange bed, with a large arm wrapped around his waist, holding him tight. The only thing that kept him from panicking was the familiar sound of his lover snoring in his ear. Face tried to remember going to bed last night but the last thing he really remembered was starting a movie with BA on the couch, and that was it. 

“I carried you in here,” BA mumbled in his ear before shifting Face so they were looking eye to eye. 

“You can read minds, huh?” Face smiled up at the warm brown eyes looking down at him.

“Don’t have to: I can hear the cogs turning in your brain.”

“I must have really been out of it last night.”

“You could say that,” BA chuckled. “Stripped you down to nothing and you never even noticed.”

Lifting up the corner of the blanket, Face looked underneath and true to BA’s word he was completely naked.  
“What would you have done if I’d kicked the blankets off during the night and your mother walked in?”

“Door’s locked,” BA smiled as he moved his arm so that he could pull Face on top of him. 

Before BA could wrap his arms around him, pinning him to the bigger man’s chest, Face sat up, straddling his lover. He placed his hands on the solid chest and slid back slightly, then stopped when he felt his lover’s hard cock nudging his ass. 

“We can’t,” Face hissed out as BA moved his hands up his chest, to pinch his nipples. “Your mother will hear us.”

“She’s left to go see my aunt; she won’t be back until this evening,” BA smiled. “She left a tuna casserole in the refrigerator for us for lunch.”

“It’s still your mother’s house,” Face whispered. 

“And my room,” BA smiled as he reached behind Face to squeeze his ass. “You have any idea how many times I’ve jacked off in this very bed?”

“Gross.” 

“Would have done it twice as much if I’d had you to fantasize about.”

“Not helping,”

“How about this,” BA slid a now slick finger in Face’s tight hole. “This help you any?”

“Fuck,” Face hissed at the sudden penetration. “Where the hell were you hiding the lube?”

“Hannibal’s been teaching me how to plan three steps ahead,” BA chuckled as he slid a second finger inside Face. 

“God, you’re a quick study.” Face moaned as his lover found his prostate. 

“That I am.” BA placed his other hand on the back of Face’s neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. As the kiss continued, BA continued to rub Face’s prostate with one hand while the other moved up and down Face’s toned body, until it finally settled across the two perfect mounds of flesh. He squeezed them several times until he removed his fingers from Face’s loosened hole and used both hands to spread his ass cheeks apart. Before his lover could complain about the loss, BA thrust up, impaling the smaller man on his rock hard cock. Face gasped then moaned inside his mouth as BA pulled out and thrust in again, kneading the flesh in his hands. When Face tried to sit up, BA moved his arms to wrap them around Face’s back, pinning him in place, with the younger man’s cock trapped between their bodies. 

“You’re not playing fair,” Face gasped out as BA thrust into him again.

“Shut up and enjoy it, pretty boy,” BA growled as he started to set up a steady pace. “You know you love it.”

Face nodded his head as he buried it in the big man’s shoulder. There was no top or bottom in their relationship, both enjoyed switching positions and who was on top often depended on the mood; but there were times that Face wanted to be taken, controlled, held down, and be made loved to. 

“You feel so good,” BA panted as he started to pound into Face’s body, one hand moving to the back of his lover’s head which was still buried in his shoulder. He sunk his fingers into the soft blonde hair then growled when they slid back out. “Damn.”

Face started to chuckle then moaned louder as BA thrust up as hard as he could into him, not only nailing his prostate but also sliding his weeping cock between their sweat soaked chests.

“Fuck, Bosco, don’t stop.”

Encouraged by his lover, BA continued his upward thrusting, each as hard as the last. He could feel little surges of electricity jolting across his spine and knew his orgasm was right there. Then, as he was right at the every edge, Face cried out his name and bit into his shoulder. BA felt his lover’s hot sticky seed coat his chest and he thrust one last time before he came, filling Face.

“Fuck, that was good,” Face rasped out as he laid his head on Bosco’s chest. “Bet the neighbors down the hall heard us.”

“Fuck them.” Bosco laughed as he moved his hand up to Face’s hair, his fingers once again sliding through the short strands instead of allowing him to get a fistful of curls. “I hope your hair grows back quick.”

“Might be an advantage to keeping it short,” Face snickered as he thought about all the times his lover had pulled his hair during sex.

“You wouldn’t,” Bosco growled.

“It’s a thought,” Face laughed as he pushed himself up into a sitting position on top of his lover’s lap. “Unless you can come up with a reason to grow it back out.”

“I like the curls.”

“Reason enough,” Face smiled. “So what are the plans for the day?”

“Anything you want, Temp, this is your week.” Bosco smiled up at Face as he lightly ran his fingers over the younger man’s sculpted abs and tight stomach. 

“Sleep and sex and you…” Face smiled as he moved back down BA’s body to lie against the larger man’s side. 

“One lazy day of doing nothing coming right up.” Bosco pulled Face close to his body before kissing his forehead and closing his own eyes.


End file.
